


The nectar of our love

by Comeandfademe



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning After, One Shot, Shy Frank Iero, college students, cute frank, cute gerard, how does one tag?, sensitive frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comeandfademe/pseuds/Comeandfademe
Summary: “Hey baby,” Gerard whispered back, his tone soft, the pet name and his hoarse voice making the smaller man giggle. He brushed franks hair away from his face then tucked it behind his ear and frank sighed at the motion.Gerard moved his hands down Frank’s neck and onto his hips where Frank arched away from the touch, laughing. Gerard grinned and moved his hands up and down, fluttering them, frank laughed almost hysterically. “God, you’re so…still so sensitive.” Gerard murmured, eyes open in delight watching his boyfriend giggle with sweet contentment. He kissed his neck and Frank visibly shuddered, his mouth open with silent laughter.The smile on his face seemed permanently set, and Gerard never wanted it to fade away. He wanted frank to always glow, his happiness radiated like the sun and absorbed into Gerard’s soul, making him feel so good even when he would have a shitty day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies in advance for any mistakes and grammatical errors (which there are) , this wasnt supposed to be anything serious, just a little light fic :)

The winter sun caused the room to coloured in hues of grey. It wasn’t a particularly cold morning, definitely warmer than it had been on previous days when snow had adorned the streets outside. But the windows were still covered with a shimmering sheen of ice.

 

 The curtains looked as if they were carelessly closed, merely pulled together as if it was an afterthought, with one drape pulled closer to the middle than the other. The gap created by the partially drawn curtains caused pale beams of light to escape through, doing nothing but allowing the icy windows to glitter every so often.

 

The room itself was painted in a warm coating of cream which complimented the deep shades of purple in the drapes and bed coverings. The wardrobe was fitted to one side, covering the whole wall, two doors and two mirrors. The bed was placed in the middle with drawers on either side, and lights drilled in on either side on the wall just above, the drawers were a lazy mess of books, glasses and empty mugs of coffee, with the occasional bottle of lube thrown on top. 

 

The bed itself was a mess of sheets entangled with sleeping bodies. Those specific bodies being of Frank and Gerard’s. They lay under the heavy blankets with only their hair peeking out from the top. The air outside the duvet was cruelly bitter.

 

Frank was the first to wake up, he shivered as he got out of the cocoon he and Gerard had unconsciously formed with their bodies and blankets and stretched, his bones cracking and his tendons stretching from sleep. He sighed as goose bumps formed on his body and the dull pain from their late night activities made themselves known on his skin, under his skin, just everywhere, his body ached but in a good way, like the pain one might receive from strenuous physical activity, albeit after, the pain from the build-up of lactic acid in the muscles is painful, one feels achieved and satisfied. He lays back down and casts his eyes over Gerard’s sleeping body.

 

Frank moved back under the blankets and snuggled back into Gerard. The warmth emanating from his skin soothed Frank’s shivering body. He moved the duvet from Gerard’s face and for a long while it was all he felt he could focus on. His vanilla coloured skin although blemished, still so breathtakingly beautiful and the texture of it softer than rose petals, but nearer to his jaw, rougher from stubble. Frank sighed as he rested his head on his arms which he placed on Gerard’s chest. He moved his face up and placed a several kisses on Gerard’s lips. And when he didn’t wake up from that, frank moved down his cheek to the juncture by his jawbone and ear, then just underneath his earlobe. He tugged at the skin with his teeth. Gerard didn’t awaken from franks kisses but his breathing became a little sharper and frank giggled to himself at the effect he had on Gerard. The feeling of making someone so happy still so foreign to him. Having never been in a proper relationship before, everything was still so new to him. He blushed as he thought back to the night, the first time he and Gerard had gone to third base. He couldn’t help but bury his face back into Gerard’s chest under the blanket, happiness coursed through his veins and his face was tinted with a rosy blush.

Gerard at this point woke up from all the movement and found frank smiling on his chest, all flushed and sweet looking. Gerard moved his arms in attempt to stretch them and frank looked up and blushed even more. He smiled widely and Gerard couldn’t help-in his sleep dazed state to do anything but pull him in for a kiss.

 

“Hi,” Frank whispered, his face just above Gerard’s and their lips level, frank leaned a little to leave a trail of kisses from Gerard’s forehead to his lips, then blushed when he saw Gerard staring intently at him.

 

Gerard grinned at franks bashfulness, it almost felt like he was a completely different person, soft and sweet demeanour, tender touches and the best Gerard thought, the clinginess. Frank latched on to Gerard’s body by throwing his legs over Gerard’s waist and straddling him so that he fully rested on top of him.

 

“Hey baby,” Gerard whispered back, his tone soft, the pet name and his hoarse voice making the smaller man giggle. He brushed franks hair away from his face then tuck it behind his ear and frank sighed at the motion. Gerard moved his hands down Frank’s neck and onto his hips where Frank arched away from the touch, laughing. Gerard grinned and moved his hands up and down, fluttering them, frank laughed almost hysterically. “God, you’re so…still so sensitive.” Gerard murmured, eyes open in delight watching his boyfriend giggle with sweet contentment. He kissed his neck and Frank visibly shuddered, his mouth open with silent laughter.  The smile on his face seemed permanently set, and Gerard never wanted it to fade away. He wanted frank to always glow, his happiness radiated like the sun and absorbed into Gerard’s soul, making him feel so good even when he’s had a shitty day.

 

“We should get up and get ready,” Gerard said, looking at the clock after frank moved off his chest and onto the bed only to snuggle right back into him again. “It’s almost ten.” He sighed, though it was the weekend and neither of them had anything majorly important they needed to do. They had errands to run and apartments to go back to. 

 

“No I don’t I wanna,” Frank whined, not wanting to move from their bed, not wanting to go back to his own apartment, “I hardly get to see you, you’re always so busy.” Frank pouted, like _actually_ pouted, with his eyebrows drawn together in evident disdain and his eyes resembling that of a sad puppy.

 

“its my last year baby, gotta make sure all the shits done to graduate, you’re lucky you still have a year.” Gerard exhaled deeply, he ran his fingers through franks hair and massaged his scalp. He considered it for a moment and then realised, it was the _weekend_ , the two days where he could actually sit and dedicate his time to his boyfriend and do shit with him. “On second thought,” Gerard’s forehead creased with lines that resembled him thinking, “Fuck it, I only get two damn days to spend with you, I can finish the last panel off on Monday and the landlord can suck on it, I’ve payed for my rent last month and it’s the only payment I’m slacking in.” he said, listing out all the things out loud that he needed to get through. The artist ran a hand down franks hair again, and bit his lip as if in deep concentration.

Frank giggled with relief and joy, “Fuck yeah! A whole weekend with you.” He considered it for a moment, “But I don’t think your landlord will appreciate the late payment.” he places kisses on Gerard’s unclothed chest and then tilts his head back up to him, smiling shyly.

 

 Gerard felt his heart flutter when frank kissed him so sweetly and so gently, he felt warmth in his stomach when frank said he _wanted_ to spend time with him,“ ‘S’okay, he’s really nice ‘bout it, he’ll let me off cause it’s the only time I haven’t paid on time” Gerard chuckled. He rubbed his hand down to franks neck and back, this time frank didn’t arch away from the touch, rather melted into it, he sighed with pleasure. Gerard himself sinks back into the mattress, feeling his eyelids become heavy with sleep, “I love you so much,” he mumbled.

 

“Love you more.”

 

They fell back to sleep and woke up again sometime in the middle of the afternoon, the sun had long come out and though it still wasn’t anywhere near warm enough, the couple were in their minute kitchen, solely in their boxers- well Gerard was. Frank was in an oversized hoodie alongside some fuzzy socks, because there was no way he was going to freeze to death just to feel Gerard’s skin on his, _thank you very much_.

 In their living room they had a mass of blankets sprawled on the floor with a heater and masses of junk food. A movie had been paused on the screen due to the fact Gerard had deemed their snacks unsatisfactory, because _seriously, who watches movies without coffee and chocolates?_ And so frank had followed in favour of being close to Gerard, he stood behind Gerard with his arms wrapped around his bare torso and his head resting on his back, placing kisses occasionally, talking to Gerard.

 

“Can we maybe take a bath together after this?”

 

“Ooooh, somebody is going all OUT for date day, aren’t they?” Gerard joked, tapping his fingers on the work surface, waiting for the coffee machine to finish pouring Frank’s cappuccino.

 

“Stop being an ass G,” frank whined in a light tone, “so can we?” frank asked again, moving under Gerard’s drawn out arms to cuddle into his chest, _loving_ the feel of Gerard’s body engulfing him. Not that Gerard was that much bigger to him, but he wrapped his arms as tight as he could and pressed his face into his body which made him feel like all there was, was Gerard, Gerard, and _Gerard_. And it was a feeling that he was all too familiar with but it still felt new every time, it was a feeling that made him feel as grounded as possible, made his worries and stresses seem non-existent because the only thing that mattered was all his five senses taken over by the beautiful being that he forever would be lucky to call his _own_.

 

“Of course my love, would you like some jasmine scented candles and expensive, ice cold champagne to accompany the evening?” Gerard teased in a posh accent, wrapping his arms around frank, bringing him in impossibly closer. The answer was yes, because he could never, and would never deny Frank of anything.

 

“You’re the best.” Frank sighed into Gerard’s body and loosened his grip for Gerard to move and carry the coffee cups to the living room.

 

“I know, I know. You’re extremely lucky to be mine Frank.” Gerard flipped his hair sassily, it failed and fell back into his face but his hands were occupied with the mugs to move them.

 

“And you’re just as lucky to be mine, I’m obviously the better out of the two of us.” Frank retorted, wriggling his hands under Gerard’s armpits, making him shout out and almost tip over the coffee mugs. He set them down on the table and turned around to face frank.

 

“My, oh my, franklin. You think so highly of yourself,” Gerard paused and frank saw the simper on his face, “You’re the better one? That’s not what I heard you say to Eva down the phone,”

Franks face flushed into fifty shades of pink before he stuttered out, “Y-you uhh, heard that?”

 

“All of it.” Gerard beamed.

 

“All of it?”

 

“The walls are practically made out of paper, my dear.” Gerard confirms.

 

“Gerard, you _asshole_ ,” frank moaned, blushing, hiding his face behind his hair

All frank had done down the line was gush to his best friend about how good Gerard treated him, and how much he loves him. Though it wasn’t anything that Gerard didn’t know, it just felt _weird. They’d only been dating for six months; he didn’t want Gerard to think he was overly clingy or obsessive._

“You are very cute Frankie. And If anything, you’re too good for me. Everything you said (to her) made me want to wrap you up and kiss you a million times. You’re the sweetest person I have ever been with, the most beautiful, the kindest, and just overall the best.” He caressed franks arms and pulled him closer in an embrace.

 

Frank felt overwhelmed, hearing Gerard say it in the casual tone he did and just how he expressed it made his stomach flutter and his face grow increasingly hot. This felt even strange, though they had known each other a year prior to them dating, the way Gerard said it all made frank feel like he had known Gerard for decades before, all in different bodies but the same soul. he kept his gaze glued to the floor until Gerard tipped his head up.

 

He scanned Gerard’s face for any sign of faux expression, yet he saw nothing but a smile painted so wide, dimples folded into porcelain skin, and pure intentions, genuineness.

 

“And I’m going to do what I had wanted to do.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m going to wrap you up,” Gerard grabbed a blanket and wrapped franks upper body with it, it restricted frank from moving his arms but, “and kiss you a million times, hold you close and never let go.”

They settle down, cuddle up under the blankets, and Gerard stayed true to his word, he held frank close to him, wrapping his arms tight and leaving kisses every so often to franks hair, addicted to scent of him. The movie they had set up was playing animatedly, to which both of them payed attention to.

“Gerard?” frank murmured, just as the movie got increasingly violent.

 

“Yeah babe?”

 

“I will always love-“

 

“Me? Aw my Frankie.” Gerard cooed, pressing a wet kiss to franks neck

 

“I was gonna say Halloween,” Frank said gesturing to the tv screen, “But eh, I guess I love you too.”

 

“Guess?”

 

“No sorry, I meant, I’ll consider loving you.”

 

“That’s not what you’ll be saying in the bath tub.” Gerard scoffed.

For that, Gerard received a jab to his ribs, but a kiss to his neck.


End file.
